How the Bandana Came to Be
by Neko-Salosa
Summary: Yes, it's me. Also fluff fic! My version of how and why Netto has his bandana. Heh heh Enjoy. One shot.


Netto blew up in an effort to get the stray hair off his forehead and out of his eyes while he continued to work very carefully on his lego set. If he wanted to be Godzilla he had to make sure he did it _right._

"Netto-kun, isn't that a little tall?" a voice asked from his PET.

A five year old Netto glanced over at the bulky device and rolled his eyes. "Duh, there's no _point_ in destroying it if it's not tall," he explained exasperatedly then returned to his project.

"D-destroy?" Rockman asked incredulously. "Why would you destroy it?"

"Be-cauuuuuuuse," Netto sighed dramatically then paused for effect. "I'm gonna be Godzilla. Also there is no point to being Godzilla if you don't have an awesome looking city to destroy."

"Isn't Godzilla a monster?" Rockman asked.

"So?" Netto replied, his hair continually falling down his face while he tried to finish the very top of the building.

"Don't most kids want to be super heroes?" Rockman asked.

Netto grinned impishly. "I already AM super," he replied and stood onto his tip toes. Almost there…

Rockman sighed. "I meant…" he looked at Netto's precarious stance. "I mean…well… uh Netto-kun, do you think you should be doing that?"

"Doing what?" Netto asked while sticking his tongue out of the corner of his mouth in the effort it was taking to finish his Tokyo Tower. One small strand of hair fell down and began to tickle his nose.

"That building can't take your weight, Netto-kun," Rockman said hurriedly. "Maybe you should go get a…" he was cut off by a loud sneeze coming from the five year old. Netto fell backwards onto his butt and Tokyo Tower fell onto him and broke.

"Oh my gosh, Netto-kun, are you okay?" Rockman asked worriedly while quietly dialing his mother downstairs.

"Yeah…" Netto muttered while trying not to show that his butt and elbow really did hurt but he would never admit it to his worry-wart navi.

"Is everything okay in here?" a female voice asked from outside then their mother poked her head inside the room. Her eyes widened at the mess and she saw her son trying very hard to not rub his elbow and looking as nonchalant as a five year old possibly could.

A smile played on Haruka's lips as she bent down and scooped up Netto and his PET. "Are you okay?"

Netto growled in the way that five year old boys do and tried to blow his bangs out of his face.

"He sneezed," Rockman explained quietly.

"Did your building get knocked down?" Haruka asked.

Netto nodded.

"He was going to do that anyways," Rockman pointed out.

"Yeah but not yet," Netto protested. "I wanted to knock it down, not a sneeze."

Haruka tried not to laugh and took them out of the room. "Well I just made dinner, would you like to eat like Godzilla instead?" she asked.

"Yeah," Netto said brightly all concerns about the building were gone for the moment.

Rockman sighed but knew it was for the best. At least he didn't really destroy anything…

Later that evening Netto was playing with his hair while Rockman watched. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"It gets in the way," Netto muttered. "I want it to get out of the way."

"Ask mama for a new haircut," Rockman suggested.

"No, I want it out of the way now," Netto said pointedly and began to search the room.

"Netto-kun, what are you doing?" Rockman asked nervously as he watched the hyper child search his room.

"Trying to find…ow," Netto yelped as he hit his head while crawling out from under a desk. He pouted while he rubbed the back of his head and surveyed the room. His eyes lit up as he found what he wanted on top of the counter in the far corner of the living room. Rockman followed his line of vision and went pale.

"Oh no…Netto-kun," he said in what he hoped sounded like a warning tone.

"Oh you worry too much," Netto sighed as he pulled a chair over to the counter and stood on top of it. His hands groped around until he found the tool and pulled it towards him.

"Netto-kun, if you do that I'll tell mama," Rockman threatened.

Netto gave him a 'so what' look and grabbed a clump of hair in his fist. "I'm just doing the bangs," he said as if that made all the difference. He put the scissors between his fist and scalp and began to cut as Rockman began to yell.

"Mama!" Rockman yelled as loudly as he could. "MAMA! Netto's cutting his hair!"

Haruka came flying into the room. "HE WHAT?" she yelled as Netto hacked his way through the second fistful of hair.

Haruka stood motionless as Netto turned slowly on the chair, taking great care not to fall off. He held up what remained of his bangs in his hand and held out the scissors to his mom, handle first, just as he was taught. He may have just hacked off his own hair but he still knew that safety came first. "It was getting in the way," Netto said simply as if this explained everything.

"B-but…you…" Haruka started then took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

"Mama?" Rockman asked nervously.

"You could have asked me," Haruka sighed for lack of anything else to say.

Netto looked at the floor and nodded. "Sorry, mama…"

Haruka just shook her head.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~

A few days and one real haircut later a box came for Netto in the mail. He paced around the couch excitedly as Haurka used the scissors to open it, then carefully placed them on a shelf _very_ high off the ground.

"Is it really from papa?" Netto asked.

"Yes, express. And it's for you," she said and handed the opened box inside to Netto.

The child tore into it and pulled out a pale blue bandana. He grinned and held it out to his mom. "Can I put it on?" he asked excitedly.

Haruka nodded and tried to tie the thing behind Netto's longer hair in the back in order to keep it out of his way while Netto vibrated with excitement. _Thank god it covered up Netto's little attempt at styling his own hair_, she thought.

"Okay, all done," she said.

Netto ran to the mirror in the hallway and grinned. It had an emblem on it just like his navi's. "Cool," the two five year olds said together.

"You like it?" Haruka asked with a smile.

"I'm never taking it off," Netto replied with a huge grin. "Never."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Holy crap guys! I'm alive! Apparently I'm also famous!

Sheesh someone could have told me XD (thanks for the kind words in the reviews and PM tho…)

Anywho I have started to write again and I'm easing back into it. I'll return to my multichaps in due time but I thought I'd start off with something short and sweet. Also I blame SolHiryu for getting me back into this. DAMN YOU SOL!


End file.
